Hancock Station (Classic Journeys Era)
Overview History Hancock Station is an asteroid in orbit about New Luna that is intended to serve as the control center for the Militia's space-based defenses from piracy and other hostile forces. The station is over three miles long by two and a half miles wide and is covered by absorbant panels. It houses several weapons pods and a landing bay that will be capable of launching a full complement of fighter craft. It also serves as the base of operations for the militia's 1st Marine Batallion. The station was in development since 3004 and will reach its full military capacity in 3007. Its existance was made public in March of 3006 when it was towed from the Lincoln Belt into its new orbit by six tugs. Governor Eldridge Seale announced the purpose of the station in a ceremony that referred to Hancock Station as "A New Horizon of Sustainability". Base of Operations As of April 3006, the base is more or less fully operational as a battle station and ready to fulfill it's primary purpose as the base of operations for New Luna Militia's small Fleet. The NLM Franklin and the other main vessels are now based on the station. The marines (called jokingly at first 'Hancock's Heroes') have seen action within their own system against pirates and terrorists, responded to situations on New Luna itself against the so-called People's Army Of New Luna, and been involved in incidents on Vollista. The small space navy saw their first action on April 26 3006 when the NLM Franklin and the IND Saviour's Haste were involved on a salvage mission. In June 3006, controversial figure Jeff Ryan was appointed CO of the station. Ryan served until his death in September 3007 and was succeeded by General Gladstone. Expanded Role Citing Hancock's ability to identify and respond to threats across New Luna's uninhabited territories with its space-based sensors and the global reach of its task force, Governor Eldridge Seale announced that Hancock Station's spaceborne fleet would also be responsible for planetary security outside major population centers in November 3006. Most of the areas under their jurisdiction are thick jungle, large stretches of badlands, and myriad island chains that until then had been on the edges of existing military patrols. Allied Base of Operations Since the outbreak of the Phyrrian War, the station, being jump capable served as a mobile base of operations for the allied forces of the Orion Arm Task Force. The main changes were been the number of crew on-board including what was left of New Luna's ground forces as well as housing the fleets of the Task Force. The station served briefly as a Vanguard military base when the New Luna Militia was absorbed by it. In late June 3008, the former New Luna government sold the station to Krushnik Incorporated. Layout The station is divided into 8 decks in current use. Before being purchased by Krushnik, the station was in varying levels of disrepair. The key portions had been repaired, the portions key to military usage, but no real attempt at making the station more liveable had been made. The station is currently well on its way to becoming a self-sustaining community. Command Deck ---- The command and control center for the entire station. This deck is currently restricted to civilians. Residential Deck ---- Upper Promenade ---- In some distant past, the upper promenade was home to shops and a beautiful courtyard. During the military use of the station, the shops were boarded up and the courtyard used by Marines for target practice. Prior to the installation of a permanent brig, the Upper Promenade was also home to Hancock's holding pen. Renovations were begun in the promenade and lighting restored in summer 3006. Several establishments where people can relax have also been added, including the Watchers' Cafe and the Black Cat Pool Hall. Lower Promenade ---- The lower promenade is not fully occupied, but currently houses McGillicutty's and various offices and stalls and connects to the station's farming cavern. Engineering ---- The heart of Hancock Station. Most critical functions, such as power and life support, are accessed here. This deck is restricted to civilians. Landing Bay ---- The landing cavern is enormous, easily capable of holding three or four times the number of ships the Militia has and still leaving room for more. A part of it has been partitioned off, allowing for the segregation of military and civilian vessels. Ship Construction Bay ---- The ship construction bay is named as such because the large boom in the middle of the chamber and the enormous, rusted-shut bay doors at the far end hint that it was perhaps used as a shipyard in the past. However, this zero-gee bay serves only recreational and training purposes for the Militia at present, as marines and spacers use it for no-gravity training. Overhead lighting was restored in summer 3006, and the bay's power systems were modernized. Cargo Bay ---- The name says it all. Restricted for civilians. category: New Luna (Classic Journeys Era) category:Classic Space stations category:Vanguard 7th Combat Brigade (Classic Journeys Era)